


when you need love

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor





	1. Chapter 1

Ages:  
Freddie=28  
Brian=27  
Roger=25  
John=23  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie had been feeling down lately,not himself.Brian,John and Roger want to cheer him up but they know Freddie's ticklish and reacts to being tickled with a feather duster.

then they hear Freddie sobbing...Roger goes to check on him,"baby?",Roger said softly,"go away",Freddie says."can i come in?",Roger said,"y yes",Freddie said,wiping his tears away."oh love",Roger said softly,picking up Freddie and sitting him in his lap.Roger rocks him and plays with his hair to calm him down.

"its alright Freddie to have a cry",Roger cooed."whats been bothering you?",he asked."its n n nothing",Freddie stuttered."its something babe",Roger said softly,playing with Freddie's hair still."was it paul?",Roger said,Freddie shyly nods.

"oh baby",Roger said softly,"i think you need an emergency cuddle",Roger says,Freddie nods and cuddles into Roger.Roger carries him downstairs."Freddie needs emergency cuddles",Roger said."awe okay",Brian and John say.Freddie's placed on their laps,his shirt is taken off so he's more comfy.

Roger puts a blanket on him and kisses his forehead.

Hours pass and Freddie was getting belly rubs from the boys,he was giggling."awe does it tickle?",John teases,"what?No",Freddie stammers."hmm?",Brian hummed in a teasing way,skittering his fingers slowly up Freddie's belly making him squirm.

Brian picks him up,Freddie snuggled into him."No ",Brian said."cuddles",Freddie said.

"No",Brian said,tying Freddie to the tickle table."No!",Freddie refuses,trying to get out of his restraints.Freddie was still struggling when he felt a tickle sensation on his sides,he giggles to himself."what was that?a giggle?",John teased as he kept spider tickling Freddie's sides with his fingers.Freddie squirms and laughs."go get the dusters",Brian said,"NO!",Freddie screams.

Brian gags him with the ball gag."open wide",Brian said,Freddie threw his head away from Brian to avoid the gag."Freddie",he warns."No!",Freddie said."alright,i wont use the gag if you behave",Brian said,"hmm?",Brian asked,Freddie nods."kiss?",Freddie asked,Brian cups his cheek and presses a kiss to his lips and cheeks and forehead.

"i love you",Freddie giggles"i love you too",Brian said,kissing him again,he puts a couple pillows under Freddie's head.John and Roger walk in with the dusters,Brian tickles his underarms with it.Freddie squeals at the touch then starts laughing as the dusters tickle his underarms,tummy,sides,ribs and feet",hahahahahahahaha s s s stop it hahahah!",he laughs."never!",Roger said,diving the duster into Freddie's belly button.Freddie squeals and giggles and squirms bucking."does that tickle?hmm",John teased,"it tickles!",he shrilled at the top of his lungs.

"awe",Brian teased,they all stop tickling him so he can breathe."you guys are mean",Freddie pouts."are we now?",John asked,"yes",Freddie pouts,.John tickles his tummy with the scribble of his fingers on Freddie's tummy going up and down.

"awe tickle tickle baby",John teases."s s stop it can't b breathe",Freddie pants,John stops,they untie him.Freddie couldn't breathe still,he is asthmatic.Brian grabbed his reliever inhaler,"Freddie",he said,"for puffs every thirty seconds okay?",Brian said,Freddie nods and sat up doing it.it didn't help."Call an ambulance",John says,Roger gets on the phone with 9.9.9

"an ambulance is on the way",Roger said,rubbing Freddie's back.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"that's them",Brian said,John lets them in.Freddie is still wheezing,he looks as if he's gonna pass out from not being able to breathe since one of them can go with him,Brian went with them.Freddie had an oxygen mask on him to help him breathe.

Once they arrive at the hospital,Freddie is taken of ICU(Intensive care unit).Brian sits in the waiting room worrying."family of Mr Mercury?",The doctor says,"yes,i i i s he okay?",Brian asked,"yes he's okay,he'll be discharged today",the doctor said,"thank you",Brian said,walking into the room.

"hey",Brian said,tucking a strand of hair behind Freddie's ear and hugging him,"i love you Bri",Freddie said,"i love you too",Brian says to him,stroking his cheek."i'm sorry",Freddie said,"for what?",Brian asked,Freddie lifted his shirt to reveal a gash across his ribs."oh babe",Brian said softly,"it hurts",Freddie said.

"i broke up with Paul anyway,i'm getting back with David",Freddie says."wont he mind?",Brian asks,"no,he doesn't mind,its fine by him anyway",Freddie says,"you're free to leave",the doctor says,"thanks",Freddie squeaks.

Brian carries him home."we're home",Brian said walking in the door,Freddie cuddled against his chest,like a cat."hey",Roger said stroking his hair."mm hi",Freddie said,John walks in and smooches Freddie's cheek making him squeal.

"we all love you",Roger said,"i love you all too",Freddie says."cuddle time?",Roger asked,John nods as does Brian and Freddie.

Biran nuzzles his nose to Freddie's neck making him giggle"Stop that!it tickles",Freddie giggles."awe okay",Brian pouts getting a kiss.

Brian carries him to the bedroom and lays him in the middle,Brian next to him,then Roger then John."mm",Freddie hums,they make Freddie feel all warm inside and fuzzy."guys",Freddie said,"yes babe",John said,"You all make me feel warm and fuzzy",Freddie giggles.

"that's good",Brian said,nuzzling his nose to Freddie's neck again so does Roger they keep doing it until he's a giggling mess."s stop that!it tickles a lot",Freddie giggles,squirming."awe,you're so ticklish",John teased,tickling his tummy.the boys didn't go over again.

they stop as felt Freddie falling asleep.

Brian tucks his arm over Freddie's waist so does Roger and John,Freddie snuggles into Brian more since he's more cuddly and soft."love you too bear",Brian said before settling down and falling asleep.

the months pass and Freddie had gotten back with David(Minns).the boys noticed a change in Freddie,he wasn't his hyper,happy self.he had his emotions changed,he would be quiet all through dinner,bruises littered his skin,Freddie would pass them off as being clumsy or accidental bumps.

"Freddie bear,we know somethings wrong",Roger said,stroking Freddie's hair as they cuddle on the sofa."no,i'm fine",Freddie said,yawning,"Freddie",Roger said."its nothing",Freddie said."tell me,i wont tell the others,i promise",Roger said,"pinky promise?",Freddie asked,"pinky promise",Roger said,kissing Freddie's forehead.

"its just....David",Freddie said,"what about David?",Roger asked,Freddie cuddled closer to Roger,"he hits me",Freddie whimpers."he what?!",Roger said,"calm down please",Freddie said,"sorry sorry",Roger says,stroking Freddie's hair more."why does he do it?",Roger asked,"can't we talk about that tomorrow,i'm sleepy",Freddie said tiredly,"awe alright",Roger cooed,pulling a blanket on them both.Freddie wrapped up in rogers loving arms.

the two fell asleep on the sofa,cuddling."night boys",Brian says softly,kissing their cheeks.

_ The next morning _

Freddie was still cuddled into Roger."bear time to wake up",Roger says"no",Freddie groans."yes",Roger said."No",Freddie says."wake up love",Roger cooed,kissing his cheeks.

Freddie fluttered his eyes open and lazily laid against Rogers bare chest."we've got to get up bear",Roger said,"i don't want to",Freddie mumbled."I know",Roger cooed,David walks in,Freddie shot up.

Freddie goes and gets dressed,he made sure to lock the door and windows in his room.he put on his nice hoodie the one that Roger liked and his black jogging bottoms.He brushed his teeth and felt a pair of arms around his waist,"david!",Freddie squeaks."hi",David said,kissing Freddie's cheek,"get off",Freddie giggles."David",Freddie said,"let me go",Freddie said,"David let go of me!",Freddie said,but no.

"David!",Freddie begs,"let go of me please",Freddie said"No",David said,punching Freddie in the eye."GET OFF!",Freddie said,he managed to get away from david and ran."ROGER!",Freddie screams.Roger took Freddie into his arms"Freddie,its alright,i'm here now",Roger cooed."h h h he hit me again",Freddie sobs,"look at me poppet",Roger said,Freddie does."awe",Roger cooed,kissing under Freddie's eye.

"it hurts",Freddie whimpers."come on",roger says to him.Freddie stays cuddled into Rogers side,"he wouldn't let me go",Freddie said,"i know babe i know",Roger cooed.Roger cleans up Freddie's face and puts an ice pack to his black eye,"shh its okay,i wont tell them",Roger cooed."whats happened?",John asked."ran into a wall",Freddie said.David walks in.David tried to go near Freddie,"r rog",Freddie whimpers,"i know"Roger said,"stay away from him",Roger growled since he's an alpha,Freddie's an Omega but they wont show it.

"Roger!",Freddie whimpers,"sorry love",Roger said,kissing Freddie's forehead.he puts an eyepatch on Freddie's eye."there we go all done",Roger said,Freddie giggles cutely and nuzzles himself into Roger."awe,you're just so adorable",Roger praised,Freddie blushed and relaxed,"we'll have a cuddle on the sofa",Roger said softly,Freddie nods and lets himself be carried.

After a few hours,Freddie relaxed in Rogers strong hold of him,"i love you",Freddie said,"i love you too",Roger said,kissing the tip of his nose.Freddie giggles and goes all cuddly."awe,you're cuddly",Roger said,"mm",Freddie hums."don't worry about David,you have us around you to keep you safe,warm and cuddly",Roger said,tickling Freddie's side."heheh",he giggles."stop that!",he giggled.

Roger does and they cuddled all night.

_ two years later _

Freddie's now 30,Brian's 29,Roger is 27 and John is 25.

Freddie was still being abused by David.only Roger knows the truth.

Freddie had gone to get dressed,he locks his bedroom door everytime and uses his private bathroom in his room and locks that door."Freddie!",David shouts,Freddie brushes his teeth and brushed out his hair for the day.

he walks out the bathroom,ignoring David.David grabs him and slaps him,Freddie doesn't react,he had been self harming due to this."get off me",Freddie scowled."shut up",David said,punching him again and again and again.Freddie was barely conscious.he screams when David lands a punch on his ribs."ROGER!",Freddie screamed,crying.

Roger bolts to Freddie's room,John and Brian were out shopping.

Roger pulls David off Freddie and knocked him out,"we're gonna go to the hospital,okay ?",Roger said softly"o o okay",Freddie managed to say.Roger carries him to the sofa and called an ambulance.the ambulance arrives and Roger is allowed with Freddie.he held Freddie's hand as he's cleaned up briefly.

Once they arrive at the hospital,Freddie's taken off to ICU,Roger's already in tears,worrying.

the hours pass.

An hour

Two hours

Three hours

Four hours

Five hours

Six hours/........

"family of Mr Mercury?",the nurse calls,"yes?is he okay?can i see him?",Roger asked,"he's alright,just come out of surgery for a broken rip,he's asleep at the moment",the nurse said,"thank you",he said,the nurse takes Roger to Freddie's room ,Roger instantly kisses his cheek and takes Freddie's hand,stroking it in circles.

"i love you Freddie so much",Roger said.Brian and John come in."why the fuck didn't you tell us Freddie was being abused!",Brian blows up,"outside",Roger said,"why Roger?why!" ,Brian asked,"Freddie begged me not to tell you two,he knew you two would blow up over it",Roger said,wiping tears from his face.

"Roger,you should've told us",John said,putting a strand of hair behind Rogers ear,Roger hid himself in Brian's chest crying."shh,its alright,shh shh",Brian cooed."shh honey bear,its alright",Brian cooed,stroking Rogers hair to calm him down a little,Brian presses a kiss to his forehead ."shh honey bear its alright,i'm here now",Brian cooed,slipping a hand up Rogers shirt and rubbing his shoulder blades.

Roger calms down and wipes his tears.Brian kept his arm around him.Freddie was waking up."hey",Brian said,kissing his forehead."what are you doing here?",Freddie asked him groggily."we came to see you and because we figured you'd be here",John said,"Roger,come here",Freddie said,sitting up,Roger sat with Freddie,"i love you rog",Freddie said,"i love you too",Roger said."Roger?",Freddie says,"yes bear?",he said,"Marry me?",Freddie proposed,"yes i will",Roger said,Freddie slips the ring onto Rogers ring finger.

"Here comes the sun,Here comes the sun and i say its all right.Little darling,its been a long cold lonely winter.Little darling,it feels like years since its been here.here comes the sun,here comes the sun and i say its all right.Little darling,the smiles returning to their faces.Little darling,it seems like years since its been here.here comes the sun,here comes the sun and i say its all right.Sun,sun,sun here it comes.Sun sun sun here it comes.Sun sun sun here it comes.Sun sun sun here it comes.Sun sun sun here it comes.Little darling,i feel that ice is slowly melting.Little darling,it seems like years since its been clear.Here comes the sun,here comes the sun and i say its all right.here comes the sun,here comes the sun and i say its all right",Roger sang

Freddie relaxes against Roger.


	2. part 2

A few weeks pass and Freddie is discharged from the hospital.he made sure to stay with Roger.Freddie hated David for this shit."hello kitten",David said,Freddie was sore still,"stay away from him dickhead",Roger spat."*whimpering*it hurts",Freddie said."I know baby bear i know it hurts,i know how sore you are ",Roger cooed softly.he takes Freddie to his own room not Freddie's.

he lays Freddie on his bed and peppers his sore ribs in kisses."mm it hurts",Freddie said,"I know it does",Roger said softly,"i know how sore you are",Roger said softly,kissing Freddie's chest softly and gently in small kisses.

"better?",Roger asked,Freddie nods."i love it when its just us two roggie",Freddie said,"Me too",Roger said,kissing Freddie,David slams the door open,"Get the fuck Out",Freddie said,he landed a hard slap to Davids cheek leaving a dark red stinging mark from how hard it was.

David was pissed,Freddie ducked away and grins.David storms out and left"And he's gone",Freddie said,"how do you even do that?",Roger asked,"After being with david,i've known how to piss him off",Freddie giggles when Roger starts tickling his tummy softly.Roger grabs the velvet cloth and gently rubs it around Freddie's aching tummy."does that feel good?",Roger asked,Freddie nods.

Freddie giggles when Roger goes over his abs."that tickles!",he squealed.

The end of another cute story 


End file.
